Observe
by Yggdrasil'sRoots
Summary: Really, how has a pack of teenage werewolves not noticed they are dating, yet the Sheriff has?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is nothing but fluff, my good people. It may get attacked by the plot bunny later on though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the idea.**_

"Hey. Wake up." The voice filtered through his dreams, vibrating in his chest.

"Go 'way." He mumbled sleepily, waving a hand half-heartedly.

"Stiles. Come on. Wake up." A kiss was pressed gently to his cheek. "Come on babe. Wake up and say hi to me, okay?"

"D'rek?" He rolled over in his bed, searching for the voice he knew almost better than his own. He wiped a hand over his face and opened his eyes a slit. A blur of dark colour and peach swam into his sleep riddled vision.

"Hey sleepyhead." Derek greeted him. As he opened his eyes more, Derek was revealed. A grinning, handsome man, peering down at him.

"Why am I awake, man?" Stiles complained.

"Because it's noon on a Saturday. Wakey wakey." Derek was being annoyingly chipper.

"I say again, why am I awake?"

"I made waffles."

"I'm up. I'm definitely up." Stiles struggled up out of bed. Staggering to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and used the facilities, before ambling back into his room to get semi-dressed. Throwing on some old sweatpants, he clattered down the stairs and into his kitchen.

"Your dad already left for work." Derek had slung his leather jacket over a chair, and had the sleeves of his Henley pushed up to his elbows, and was scooping waffles onto plates, piling them high with whipped cream and fruit.

Sliding the plate to Stiles, he dropped a kiss on the teenager's lips, not protesting even a little bit when he threaded his hands into Derek's hair and pulled him closer. A pop sounded as he detached their mouths.

"Your waffles are getting cold."

That did the trick. He started wolfing his food down, and Derek ate his more slowly, watching his boyfriend.

Noticing he was being watched, Stiles paused mid-bite and swallowed.

"You're staring at me again. You stared at me like, three times yesterday. Why are you staring at me? Do I eat weirdly? Of course I do, that's a stupid question. Do I have something on my face again? Toothpaste or whipped cream or waffle or is it just my face or...mmph."

Kissing him, Derek had found, was an excellent way of shutting Stiles up. Leaning back until their lips separated, he stared at Stiles' chest.

"You bulked up over the summer." He said. Stiles blinked.

"Yeah so? A lot of guys got more muscly. Danny did, Scott did, Isaac did, Boyd did even though he was a giant already, you must have when you were my age, except you guys are werewolves and have a really unfair muscle-gaining advantage, even creeper Uncle Peter probably did, and hey that rhymed, you surly cradle robber and anyway...mmph."

Really, the kissing thing worked wonders.

"Stiles. You aren't wearing a shirt."

"Oh. _Oh._"

"Yeah." Derek glanced down again, at the defined abdominal muscles and the trail of hair leading down to...

"Derek. You're doing it again."

"Mm-hmm." Derek continued to gaze at that trail of hair. _It's called a happy trail, right?_ He rambled to himself. _I know why they call it that. Because it makes people happy, that's why. Tracing it and following it and..._

Jeez. Stiles is rubbing off on him.

_Heh._

More than he thought, apparently.

"Derek. If you want to leave the house any time soon, you will have to stop staring at me. Or I will lock you in my bedroom and do nasty, horrid things to you."

Derek's head snapped up.

"Promise?" He gave puppy dog eyes. He was good at them. Laura had taught him the trademark Hale puppy dog eyes. Worked like a charm.

Stiles huffed dramatically.

"Sometimes I think I liked you better when you were all quiet, and grumpy and sour wolfy and pushing me up against walls, like, all the time."

"I still push you against walls." He leered at his younger boyfriend, and catching him by the hips, yanked him closer and kissed the breath out of him.

"Yeaaaah. Yeah you do." Stiles groaned and pulled away, pouting.

"You know when you pout like that, it reminds me of your mouth on my cock."

Stiles groaned again.

"Not fair sourwolf. You're worse than _me!" _The older man slapped Stiles gently on the ass. He liked doing that. It's a nice ass.

"Go on. Go and get dressed." The teen hauled himself up the stairs, muttering all the while.

"_Stupid gorgeous sourwolf, why'd he have to be so god damn sexy all the time, we'd never leave the house if one of us didn't have some semblance of control and it isn't him, I'll tell you that, oh no, the horny teenage boy with ADHD has __t__o be smart and grown up, and __not jump his hot werewolf boyfriend's bones all the time and__..." _Derek could hear him clattering around in his room, pulling clothes out of drawers, and attempting to make his bed, like he did every day, and also like he did every day, failing, and giving up, still talking. When he heard him noisily descend, Derek stood, and grabbed his jacket.

Stiles rounded the corner, pulling on the red hoodie that he wore every Saturday, making his way towards his wolf man.

"You got everything? Phone, keys, money?"

"Sometimes I think you're my dad, not my boyfriend. Not that you are a boy, you're a man, but man friend really doesn't sound as good."

Rolling his eyes in signature Stiles fashion, he grabbed Derek by the hand, and lacing their fingers together, tugging him outside and locking the front door.

"Mine or yours?" He questioned.

"I'm driving."

"Of course you are. Now that you aren't a fugitive any more, I never get to drive."

"That's not true. You drive Erica, Boyd and Isaac home from school."  
"Driving your puppies around doesn't count."

"Yes it does. And they aren't puppies."

"No, it doesn't! And yes, they really are. Have you seen Isaac's hair? That alone qualifies him as a puppy. And Catwoman has amazing hair too, and Boyd does some wicked cool puppy dog eyes."

They bantered back and forth for a while, clambering into the Camaro and buckling up.

"Where are we going? It doesn't count."

"Mall about an hour away. Yes, it does."

"Oh that's pretty cool, what's it called? No it doesn't."

"Springway. Yes it does, and anyway, you drive yourself to school, and to pack meetings and to the station to see your dad and stuff."

"Oh cute name, is it new? And I carry on with everything I did before the universe spat werewolves into my lap. I don't get to drive when we go places."

"It's been there a couple of months. That's because your Jeep is a heap of junk."

"Can't argue there, but she tries, and that's what counts."

"What counts is a car that works."

Stiles blew a raspberry. They both grinned. They very rarely argued for real. Last time they had, Stiles was yelling at Derek about being a better alpha.

"Better settle in babe. It's a bit of a drive." Stiles slid down in his seat a bit at this, and pulled out his phone.

"Just going to text dad, let him know where we're going."

"'Kay. Say hi for me, yeah?" Stiles made a noise of acknowledgement. A series of taps echoed in the car as he typed furiously.

"Done. He says hi, have fun."

"Still can't believe my dad is the only one who knows we're dating. Werewolves are supposed to be observant."

"Yeah. Maybe I should teach them again, when classes start again."

"Probably."

They settled in for the ride.

_**I'm thinking this will be a series of adventures and various discoveries about pack members finding out about Sterek.**_

_**It may end up with an actual plot, but possibly not.**_

_**Will be ridiculously cutesy. So much romance, it might make you sick.**_

_**Most of the characters will be alive because I like them. Really, really doesn't follow the show. Other than stuff like the kanima having happened. But Boyd and Eric never left, and Jackson never buggered off to london. Stuff like that.**_


	2. Erica

_**I think I have late night writing syndrome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my idea.**_

Arriving at the mall, Derek pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine, nudging Stiles, who was dozing lightly.

"We're here, sleepyhead." Derek smiled at his heavy eyed boyfriend, who was blinking himself awake and yawning widely. Stiles shook his head and clambered out of the car, Derek following suit, and locking the car.

Now wide awake, Stiles gazed up at the structure in front of them.

"Cute. Lunch?"

Agreeing, Derek tangled their fingers together and they headed for the rotating doors at the front of the mall. Once inside, they wandered until they found a quaint café, tucked away near the back.

"Is here okay?" Derek asked Stiles, who was studying the cupcakes in the window. He grinned widely and didn't answer, instead tugging Derek into the shop. But Stiles, being Stiles, didn't grab his hand. He had grasped his t-shirt, and now everyone in the small establishment was staring at him as he removed Stiles' long fingers from his top and slung his arm over his shoulders instead. Stiles hadn't noticed a thing, Derek noted fondly, too busy salivating over the various baked goods on display.

"Oh Derek look! They have pie, and shortbread, and Danish pastries, and cake and everything. Look at these cupcakes! Aren't they adorable?" Stiles beamed up at him, and Derek had never been able to resist that smile. Leaning down slightly, he pecked his charmingly clumsy boyfriend on the mouth. Stiles made a familiar happy noise and snuggled into his chest. Tucking his nose into Derek's neck, they comfortably leaned into each other as the queue gradually moved and they got closer to the till.

"Hi! Welcome to Susie's, what can I get the two of you?" The cheery girl at the till waited for them to order.

"Hi, could we have a black coffee, and a water, two of the special sandwiches, and one of those cupcakes, please." Derek was promptly squeezed to within an inch of his life, as Stiles celebrated the cupcake purchase.

The girl smiled dreamily at them as she readied their order, and continued to do so as Derek paid.

"Can I just say, you two are the most adorable couple ever!" She gushed.

Stiles smiled widely and kissed Derek on the cheek, then picked up their tray and scampered over to a table.

"Keep hold of him." The girl said. "He's a keeper."

"I know." Derek smiles and joins his boyfriend, who is already halfway through his sandwich. He averts his eyes guiltily as Derek mock frowns and chews rapidly, cheeks straining like a hamster.

They eat relatively quickly, Derek sipping at his coffee, as Stiles chugs his water. When he reaches the cupcake, he whips out his phone, takes a picture and then posts it on twitter.

"Hipster." Derek mutters. Stiles looks over and replies, "You love it" before taking a huge bite and getting frosting everywhere.

"Erm...you've got..." Derek gestures to the entirety of Stiles' face. Wiping his face, Stiles manages to remove most of the frosting.

"Here." Derek says, shifting closer. "You missed a bit." He carefully removes the frosting with his thumb, and offers it to Stiles, who licks it off in a stupidly attractive way.

From behind Derek, there is a shriek of excitement.

"Oh my god, you two are dating?!" A blonde teenager is standing in front of them, waving her hands about.

"Hey, Erica." Derek greets her casually. Stiles waves.

"'Sup Catwoman." Erica frowns, and stares at them.

"So, you aren't going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Stiles replies.

"How long you've been dating. I mean, this cannot be something that has been going on for months." Erica waits expectantly.

"There isn't much to tell." Derek says. "We liked each other, I kissed him, we went on a few dates, he asked me to be his boyfriend, I said yes." Stiles shrugs non-committally.

"Went pretty well. You didn't tear my throat out. With your teeth."

Derek grins.

"How long?" Erica practically yells.

They look at each other to check, both mentally checking off the months in their heads.

"A year? Year and a half?" Stiles nods.

"Give or take." Derek adds.

"What!?" Erica is obviously shocked. "Who else knows?" She demands.

"The sheriff. You."

"How have we not noticed?" She looks genuinely puzzled, and Derek laughs.

"Because no one pays attention. We've smelled of each other for nearly a year and a half and no one has paid any attention to it."

Stiles stands, hugs a still stunned Erica, and hauls Derek away to look at some hats.


	3. Isaac

_**I got this in my head after waking up because of rain. It won't stay out so here ya go!**_

"Go!" Stiles giggled helplessly at his boyfriend, who was trying to pick his way across the yard in his expensive loafers without getting them muddy.

Derek was not having much luck.

Stiles was practically falling over laughing, finding the sight before him much too funny to control himself. Derek was just falling over.

It was three o'clock in the morning and they had just got back from a pub quiz that Stiles had begged to go to. It was fun, they came second, Stiles was handsy when he had a few drinks in him, and Derek got more than a few chuckles when his boyfriend's wandering hands snuck under his shirt to feel his abs.

But on their way home, it had started to rain. Heavily. And now, Derek was slipping and sliding in front of his house, drenched to the bone and starting to get annoyed.

"Stiles, I am a werewolf. I should not have this much trouble with a bit of mud." Derek grumbled.

Stiles clapped gleefully.

"I know! That's why it's so funny!"

Derek glared.

"Aw, c'mon sourwolf. I'm just messing with you." Stiles was standing in front of Derek, hands on hips, white t-shirt transparent with the rain, sticking to his skin, dark jeans sodden and hanging low on his hips. He regarded his grouchy boyfriend for a moment, before Derek spotted the familiar gleam in his eyes that meant Stiles was up to something.

Bending down, he scooped up a handful of mud, and threw it at Derek. Hitting him in the chest, it gleamed dully in the porch light and glooped down his shirt, before landing back on the ground with a wet squelch.

"Stiles!"

"What? Mud fights are fun." Stiles stated matter of factly. Derek growled deep in his chest. Grabbing his own handful of mud, he slung it at Stiles, who just smiled widely and threw more. Derek grinned, and wiped his hand down Stiles' face.

He just smirked impishly and, gathering a double handful, squished mud inside Derek's shirt.

"Stiles, you are so in for it now!" Derek snickered.

Stiles ran for it. Derek gave chase, both of them giggling and throwing random handfuls of mud, hollering with triumph when one struck it's intended target. Being a werewolf, Derek should have had the upper hand, but Stiles had already recounted his victory against Scott in the great mud wars of '04.

Derek still couldn't believe Stiles actually called it that.

Okay, yes he could.

They slid around in the mud, until a breathless human called a stop. They slumped against each other, panting, and Derek toyed with the hem of Stiles' top.

"We're all dirty now. Guess we'll have to take our clothes off. "

Stiles promptly tugged his shirt off and dropped it on the porch. Derek ran his hands over his chest, dipping into the waistband of Stiles' pants, nipping his collarbone gently. Stiles sighed and yanked Derek down for a long, dirty kiss. Derek happily obliged, lost in the taste and smell and feel of his boyfriend.

Which of course is when Isaac rocked up.

"Derek? Stiles? Who? What? When? I don't..." The curly haired teenager was obviously confused, playing with the zip of his leather jacket.

"Hey, 'Zac." Stiles greeted him oh so casually, the way he had with Erica at the mall. Isaac looked between the two of them, like he was watching a tennis match. Derek sighed, and explained.

Isaac looked more shocked than Erica, if that was possible, given the volume she had managed to reach. He shoved a hand into his hair, chewing his lip absent-mindedly. Stiles tore himself reluctantly away from Derek, and gathered Isaac up in an apparently much needed hug. The werewolf wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly. When they pulled away, Derek slung an arm over Isaac's shoulders.

"You okay, 'Zac?" The nickname Stiles had given the youngest were had caught on faster than any nickname he had given a pack member, and Isaac was as fond of it as he was of Stiles. He shook his head, curls bouncing lightly.

"I feel like I just walked in on my parents." He grumbled.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I think he's okay."

"Pizza?" Isaac looked so hopeful, Derek couldn't deny him.

Damn it. He told himself he wouldn't have a favourite.

There goes that idea.


	4. Jackson

_**I'm supposed to be tidying my room. Instead I'm writing this.**_

_**Disclaimer: My idea is mine. Nothing else.**_

They were at Derek's newly renovated house in the forest, the pack was relaxing in the yard, throwing around a ball, and laughing. Stiles and Derek were in the kitchen, out of hearing range of lazy teen ears.

"Your puppies are driving me nuts, Derek." Stiles groaned dramatically and leaned against Derek's chest. Threading his fingers through Stiles' newly grown out hair, he pulled him in for a kiss, humming contentedly. He loved these afternoons, when everyone he loved was there, and they were happy. His wolf was lolling around in his mind, perfectly content with just drinking it all in.

What did they do?" Derek combed his fingers through Stiles' hair, smirking when he made a little noise in the back of his throat. He did it again, chuckling when Stiles mock glared.

"Called me mom. Again. They don't seem to understand that I'm a dude! They could at least change it to dad, or something that isn't emasculating. Stupid damn werewolves, can't function on normal social parameters." Stiles muffled another groan into Derek's t-shirt. Derek chuckled, tilting his chin up for another kiss. They both sighed into the other's mouth. Derek pulled back and traced a thumb over Stiles' plump pink lips, slightly swollen from kisses.

"You do bring them lemonade when we're training."

"Yeah, because I'm like, an amazing friend!" Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles flailed. Leaning against the counter, he carried on.

"And ask if they've done their homework, and tuck them into bed when you're here, and cook for them, and cuddle them when they're sad, or scared, or they have a nightmare."

Stiles ran a hand over his face, mumbling unintelligible things that all the wolfy hearing in the world couldn't make out.

"I'm a mom." Stiles moaned. He paused in the middle of the kitchen. "Do you reckon they'll want cookies?"

Derek kissed him again, his wolf doing little bounces and leaps in his head, yipping happily. Cue Jackson. Stiles jumped, and clutched at Derek's forearms.

"Babe. Nails."

"Sorry." Stiles released him.

"Stilinski. Why is he kissing you?" Jackson frowned, rummaging through the fridge for a can of soda.

"I'm getting really tired of being interrupted when I'm kissing you." Derek muttered to the shorter man. They both turned to Jackson. The boy just picked up a cookie from the plate in front of him and bit into it. He moaned in surprise.

"Oh boy. Stiles, what did you put in these? They're amazing! Also, what the hell? You and Derek?"

"Why are you so surprised? You know my cookies are awesome, Jack Jack. And Derek and I have been dating for a year and a half. No one notices and then three of you walk in on us being all cute in a week?" He turned to Derek. "Babe. Please teach your puppies to use their noses."

"Lessons are starting soon. As soon as they all find out."

"'Kay. Might take a while, knowing them."

Jackson stared for a moment, as if he couldn't quite believe that Derek wasn't ripping Stiles' throat out. With his teeth. Then he shrugged.

"Alright, I'm over it." He made to leave, and spun back. "I won't tell anyone who doesn't know." He paused. "Who _does_ know?"

"Erica, 'Zac and you, now. Oh and my dad."

"Your dad knows?"

"He was the first one to figure it out."

"Only because he shot me." Derek grumped.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't know how to use a door. He found you in my room, and you were doing the alpha eyes. He was a bit freaked. What was he supposed to do? "

"Not try to kill me."

"Oh shush. He didn't have wolfsbane."

"Being shot still hurts."

"Well, it was amusing watching you try to explain why you didn't need the hospital." Derek shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

It took them another five minutes to realise Jackson had left.

With the cookies.

"Jackson, you share those cookies!" Yelled Stiles.

"Yes, mom!"


	5. Allison

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or followed etc. Makes me very happy. My ego has increased quite a lot, I blame someone who isn't me.**_

_**Disclaimer: It's still my idea.**_

A week after Jackson had stopped looking at them strangely, they had a pack movie night, which had been suspended whilst they fought the monster flavour of the week. Harpies, apparently, were not pleasant, even less so than stories said. They were beautiful women, always naked, with long hair that concealed their nudity, who had a wingspan of roughly 12ft, and smelled vaguely of rotting meat. They were perpetually starving, and ate whatever they could, often taking livestock, and people. The latter is what involved the Pack, when a panicked and trembling Isaac burrowed his way between them at midnight, soaking wet from the torrential rain outside, rambling about a 'creepy ass nude chick with wings' trying to take him. When he mentioned wings, Stiles had sent him to fetch his laptop, and had spent three hours compiling everything he could on Harpies, and adding it to the bestiary he had been making, started when Gerard had vanished. His bestiary had gone with him.

It took them three weeks to get rid of the bird women, and four human deaths, multiple scratches, and Boyd breaking his arm. No matter how fast he healed, it would still leave a mental scar.

It would take them a lot longer to get the smell out of their clothes.

Lydia still bitched about it regularly.

So they all turned up at Derek's house, and squashed themselves onto two large sofas. Even with both of the sofas, they were all pressed against each other, enough that Derek and Stiles didn't have to explain why they were so close together, because Jackson and Isaac were pressed against them too. Erica, and the boys were giving them knowing looks, and Lydia was starting the film. It was a comedy, new out on disc, and none of them had seen it in the cinema, too busy with school and fighting various hell beasts, which was Isaac's favourite way of describing the things they fought. They watched quietly, snacking on sweets and crisps, laughing at the jokes. When it was over, they dragged the mattresses out and changed into pyjamas, brushing their teeth and curling up next to each other. Stiles, returning from the bathroom, spread duvets over them and watched fondly as they began to doze off. Scott stuck out a hand and sleepily pulled him down next to him and Allison, mumbling and burying his face in her neck. Stiles smiled and cuddled into Allison's back, sighing comfortably when Derek dropped down next to him, and stretched a long arm over him, palming Allison's hip as well. She wriggled her hand out from underneath herself, entangling her fingers with the alpha's, who rumbled happily against Stiles' back. They dozed off, happy and peaceful.

The next morning, Stiles is gone, and the smell of the pancakes he is making permeates the house. The werewolves are twitching in their sleep, as they smell them, but they aren't waking up just yet. Stiles grins to himself, piling up pancakes on a big plate. Derek wanders in, shirtless, hair fluffy from sleep and immediately plasters himself against Stiles' back as he pours more batter into the frying pan.

"Hey, you."

Derek grunts into his shoulder, tightening his arms around his waist. Stiles flips the pancake, then turns to kiss him. He hums into the kiss, and Derek turns it hot and filthy, dipping his tongue into Stiles' mouth.

Which of course, is when someone decides to interrupt.

"Stiles? Derek? I don't...what are you doing?" A female voice sounds from the doorway.

Derek swears.

"Fuck. For god's sake, no one knocks any more." He complains.

"Allycat, do you want pancakes?" Stiles asks, ignoring that another pack member has walked in on them kissing.

"What I want is for the pair of you to explain yourselves!" She exclaims.

"Fine. Derek and I are dating. Have been for a year and a half, we have a whole fuck-ton, no pun intended, of sex, and we sort of love each other a lot. That cover it all?" Stiles tips the bowl up to drain the last of the batter into the pan.

"What?!" Allison gapes at them, sinking into a chair at the table.

"Oh, come on Ally, you aren't stupid. How did you not notice?" Derek mutters. "We are _not_ subtle. Jesus Christ." He kisses Stiles on the cheek and leaves to get dressed. Stiles can hear him waking the puppies up, Lydia moaning about waking, Jackson whining about Erica's cold feet.

"So." Says Stiles. "Pancakes?"

Isaac pops his head in.

"There are pancakes?"


	6. Boyd

_**I may be the queen of late night writing, it's all I ever seem to do.**_

_**Disclaimer: we all know how it goes.**_

"Derek, duck!" Isaac yelled. The phoenix swooped down, aiming for his head. Derek swiped at it, claws missing by inches as it pin wheeled away from him, cawing furiously.

Swearing loudly, Derek dropped to the floor, as flames billowed from the bird's beak. Stiles was frantically leafing through a thick, leather bound book, muttering quickly to himself.

"How you doing, honey?" Derek yelled, leaping to try and catch the phoenix's wing. He missed again and Isaac pulled him down as it spat fire at him.

"This was not in the mythology. No one said anything about fucking fire breathing birds!" Isaac growled angrily. He had smudge marks on his face, curls awry.

"Stiles will figure it out, we just have to keep it occupied." Derek ground out, tensing. The scarlet bird flew straight for their faces, screeching angrily as it did, claws outstretched. They dodged its attack, jumping away, and launching an attack of their own.

"Stiles!" Isaac hollered. "Got anything yet?"

"Nearly!" He yelled back, scattering mountain ask and juniper around him.

"Hurry up babe!" Derek took another hit from the phoenix, tumbling gracelessly to the ground and it shrieked triumphantly. Stiles threw a handful of red flower petals at the bird.

"Píso̱ sti̱n kólasi̱, thi̱río, kai na mi̱n epistrépsei poté!" With a surprised squawk, the phoenix exploded into flames and crumbled to ash. Stiles collected the ash, mixing it with the flower petals he held and put it in a plastic resealable bag, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Why the hell are you keeping it?" Isaac gasped.

"Because, my dear wolfy munchkin, if we need to, then I can bring it back to life, and it has to obey me. Nifty little secret weapon. No one will ever see it coming." Stiles grinned victoriously, then ran his hands over the pair of them to check for injuries. "You both ok?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

"Pie?" Said Isaac.

"Sure, I've got apple and blackberry at home." Stiles replied, dragging them both to his Jeep.

"And then I'm sleeping for twelve hours. No interruptions. I don't care if the world ends." Derek sulked. Stiles cooed at him, and they drove to Stiles' house. His father was out, so he got three forks, and the pie, then followed the other two up to his room.

They sat against each other and ate as much pie as they could, then lay down, and fell asleep, cuddled together comfortably.

Isaac woke up a few hours later, ears pricked. The tapping that had wrenched him from sleep sounded again. He wandered over to the window to find Boyd hanging outside, in the tree next to the window. Hauling it open, he gestured for him to come in. He hopped through, landing soundlessly.

Turning back towards the bed, Isaac smiled at the sight of Derek and Stiles, curled so tightly together it was like they were one person.

"Boyd, are you coming or not?" He said.

The big werewolf was frozen near the window, mouth open.

"What?"

"They're...snuggling." Boyd said carefully.

"Yeah, that's because they are dating." Isaac clambered back into bed, and settled down along Stiles' back and pulling the quilt over himself.

"Dating?"

"Yes, when they refer to each other as boyfriend, and kiss and have a lot of sex, and love each other. Dating." Isaac shut his eyes.

"But. Them?" Boyd was incredulous.

"If you aren't going to lie down, at least shut up." Derek grumbled, still lying draped across stiles, eyes shut. Boyd sat himself down at the end of the bed, and rolled into a ball.

"How the hell did I not know?" He puzzled.

"Unobservant, blah blah blah, training neglected, blah blah blah, sleepingsoshutupalready." Stiles shot out. Isaac and Derek were already asleep again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Boyd asked.

Stiles sighed and opened his eyes.  
"It never really came up, but it isn't like we were subtle about it either." He said honestly.

"Who knows?"

"My dad, Isaac obviously, Jackson and Erica, Allison and now you. Now go to sleep." Stiles lay back down, and shifted closer to Derek.

Boyd shut his eyes, and mentally vowed to train more.

When they woke up at noon the next day, Isaac was adorably dishevelled, and Boyd was gone.

"He'll get over it." Derek said. "Just needs to get his head around it, I imagine."

Stiles rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily.

"I'll make him jambalaya or something. Should distract him."

He bribed the wolves with food way too much.

He was going to make them fat if he wasn't careful.

Except Peter. Creeper uncle Peter doesn't get jambalaya. Or cookies. Especially not his epic peppermint cookies.

"Stiles. Shut up. Go back to sleep." Derek prodded him the ribs. He had said all of that aloud?

Settling back down between his favourite werewolves, he drifted off and made a note to buy jambalaya ingredients.

He was way too soft on them.


	7. Lydia

_**To those asking for smut, I'm thinking I'm going to save it for Scott's chapter, as he would protest the most. I really want to traumatise dear little puppy Scottie as much as possible, to pay him back for all the Scallison.**_

_**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good. But I still don't own the characters. Or the show. *sobs***_

A month after the phoenix, a new big bad had come to visit. Only problem was, they had no idea what it was. So they were, once again, at Derek's house, brainstorming, researching, and eating as much chocolate as possible, in Erica and Lydia's cases.

Derek had bought dinner, and the puppies were lounging around, reading various tomes and sighing gustily. Isaac was picking at the Chinese take away still, trying not to drip sweet and sour sauce on the old book.

"When can we stop?" Erica whined, eyeing her latest pair of new shoes hopefully. Derek had introduced a rule when she broke her ankle a year ago, trying to run from a dwarf in five inch heels. No high heels when they knew there was a new monster to deal with. Especially when said monster is a dwarf trying to bury you alive to feed its babies. And dwarf babies were creepy as hell, larvae like and always hungry.

"When we find out what the hell these things are." Stiles replied, leafing through a massive book, that had been balanced in his lap for the past hour. He wasn't wearing his usual contact lenses today, but rather a pair of thick rimmed, black glasses. He pushed them up his nose absent mindedly. Derek watched him, swallowing hard, then refocusing, promising himself that he would ravish his boyfriend thoroughly when this was over.

"And how to kill them." Lydia added, writing in a notepad on the other side of the room. She was leaning on Jackson, who was half asleep, abandoned book on the arm of the chair.

"We've been at it for hours." Isaac said, running his hands through his curly hair. "We're getting nowhere."

"Yeah, well, Stiles is right, and Lydia. We need to know what they are, how to kill them, and what they want, though I kind of just want to rip them apart." Derek frowned at the book on the table in front of him, jotting something down.

Stiles hooked his laptop from the table into his lap, typing animatedly, eyes darting over the screen.

"Stiles, could they be Makhlyes?" Jackson asked. He had woken from his almost nap, and was leaning the book against Lydia.

"Were the things we saw half male, half female?" Stiles replied, tapping his pen on his leg.

"No?"

"Then they aren't Makhlyes." Jackson rolled his eyes, but turned the page, then froze.

"Lyds, come and look at this." She scampered back from the kitchen with her juice, reading the page he had turned to upside down. Snatching it from him, she sprinted over to Stiles.

"Look at this." Stiles scanned the page.

"That's it! That's what attacked us. Jack Jack, you are brilliant!" He proclaimed. "You so get cookies." Jackson grinned.

"What are they?" Isaac asked curiously.

"They're called Spartoi. They grow when someone plants the teeth of a Drakon, which is a greek dragon, and they are warriors. Their maker sends them after specific people, or groups, though sometimes they get created by accident. I would guess that is what happened this time. Someone just threw out some random relic. They tend not to lose. They also tend to tear people to pieces, and scatter the portions so the victim can never be buried, doomed to wander restlessly for all eternity." Lydia nibbled her lip worriedly.

Stiles punched in a number on his cellphone.

"Yo, Deaton? Yeah, what do you know about Spartoi?" He frantically wrote something down. "Thanks, doc." He hung up, and then turned to face Allison. "Allycat, does your dad have any bullets that I can take the wolfsbane out of?" She nodded, then shot off a quick text to her father.

"He's on his way with a box of them now."

"Derek, do you know where the nearest herbal shop is?" Stiles asked.

"It's about an hour away. Why?"

"Grab your keys, we've got to get there before it closes." Stiles jumped up. "Lyds, you stay and make holly wreaths. Wear them, do not take them off, or it won't be me that has your guts for garters, it will be the Spartoi."

"No, I'm coming with you! I taught Jackson to make wreaths for Christmas last year, he can do it."

"Fine, but we gotta go now." The three of them left, and the puppies turned to Jackson.

"What?"

In the car, Derek was driving as fast as the speed limit would allow until they got out of Beacon Hills. The Sheriff didn't want to arrest him again. Stiles' phone pinged.

"That was Allison. Her dad just brought the bullets. I told her to start emptying them out. And don't worry, she won't kill your puppies." He chuckled, and tapped his hands against the dashboard. Lydia frowned, and looked between the two of them as they exchanged a look.

"So, what is it we need?" She queried, smoothing her hair.

"Asafetida, Betony, Capsicum, Oakmoss, Blood root, and Hemlock."

"That is one heck of a list. You sure they're going to have it all? Hemlock is poison, Stiles." She leaned forward.

"I've been to this one before, I think. We went there for the stuff to get rid of that poltergeist last year, didn't we, Der?" Derek nodded, indicating and pulling out onto the highway to the next town over.

"You guys actually spend time together outside of Pack stuff?" Lydia slumped. "I'll be damned."

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look.

"Damn it Lyds, not you too. You are supposed to be the smart one!" Derek exclaimed, pulling up outside they shop. He could see the little old lady at the till inside. "Oh good, she's still open."

Opening the door to the small shop, Stiles greeted the elderly woman by name.

"Katerina! How are you?"

"I'm well thank you, honey. How is your boyfriend?" The lady's eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Ask him yourself." Derek stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. Lydia's jaw dropped.

"You and Derek?!"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"This happens every time." Chuckling, Stiles handed Katerina the list of ingredients. Her eyebrows pulled together.

"This is a dangerous recipe, my dear. You must have serious problems if you need Blood Root."

"Spartoi." Stiles said grimly. The old lady crossed herself.

"I'll just get these for you, my sweet. And I have some pumpkin pie in the back, if you would like some?"

"That's brilliant, I love your pie. It's to die for!" Stiles grinned. She toddled into the back room, and Derek could hear her unscrewing lids, smells becoming stronger as she did.

Lydia was still standing, mouth open, trying desperately to compute their relationship. Stiles waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lydia?" She jerked.

"You. And him."

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Nearly a year and nine months." Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We assumed, apparently incorrectly, that you would notice. Even the non-wolfy lot. I still can't believe you didn't call us out. After a while we just decided that we would see if you sussed it out."

Lydia sat in an old leather armchair.

"Lyds, honey, are you okay?" Stiles crouched in front of her.

"Jesus, I didn't even know you were gay, Derek. I mean Stiles is easy to guess, he's camper than Prince sometimes, but you? You're all grouchy and muscled and mean, you just...don't seem the type."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm actually bisexual." Derek told her. She blinked.

"Oh, how did I not notice?"

"Well, the puppies didn't, either, so you're really okay. Mind you, everyone but Scott and Peter know now." Derek shrugged.

"Jackson found out before me!?" She screeched.

"Um. Yes?"

"Oh my God." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm mortified. I don't think I can ever call myself smarter than everyone else again."

"Lydia, it's okay, you really are smarter than everyone else. It doesn't matter that you didn't realise. You know now. But we have to get rid of these greek assholes, or they'll kill everyone we love. Alright?" Stiles tucked her hair behind her ear.

She nodded, gulped, nodded again. Katerina bustled back in with several brown paper bags. Derek reached for his wallet. She stopped him.

"No, sweetie. This is on the house. You give those nasty greek buggers an ass kicking for me. That will be payment enough." Stiles enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Kat." She smiled, handed him a pie in a box. Derek's nose twitched.

"Oh, Der, you want pie. That's adorable." Stiles cooed at his boyfriend, kissing him gently.

"Everyone should try this pie. It's amazing." He mumbled.

"Now, get going. Give those Spartoi a whooping from me, boys!" Thanking her, they left, and started back to Beacon Hills.

In the car, Derek and Stiles could feel Lydia staring at them. They held hands, Stiles humming along to the CD he had put on, ignoring her eyes on them.

Arriving back at the house, Stiles leapt out, and bolted inside. Derek could hear clattering, banging, and a surprised yelp from Allison as Stiles apparently startled her. Following more slowly, Lydia and Derek talked quietly, so werewolf ears belonging to Scott didn't hear. They needn't have bothered. He was deaf to all but Allison, who was sitting in his lap, chattering quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a shock is all. I won't tell Scott. He can figure it out." Lydia grinned smugly. "I can't wait to see his face when he does." Derek snorted.

"I hope he faints."

They headed inside, finding Stiles grinding herbs and tipping the resulting foul smelling powder into bullets, then fastening them tightly.

"That smells terrible, Stiles." Isaac rested his chin on his hands.

"Yeah, but it'll blow those assholes to kingdom come." Stiles veritably cackled. Loading the modified bullets into a shotgun, he cocked it and propped it against his shoulder.

"Who wants to come creepy ass dude hunting?" Laughing, they all followed him to the clearing where they had been attacked the first time. The Spartoi rose eerily from the earth, and Stiles picked them off one by one, giggling as each one shattered with a confused expression on its face. When the last one crumbled to ash, Stiles pulled a matchbox out and threw a lit one onto the remains. A massive woosh went up, somehow not setting the forest on fire.

"Who wants pie?"

In the mad scramble back to the house, Erica fell into brambles, Jackson ran into a tree, and Derek pushed Boyd into a small creek.

No one would ever find out how Lydia wound up back first, waiting patiently at the oak table in the kitchen for them, examining her nails.

Stiles threatened to take away her chocolate if she didn't tell him how she did it. She just flipped him the bird, and told him to take her back to the herbs shop soon, stating that Katerina was 'delightfully sassy'.

She really was smarter than everyone else.

_**So, this one is really long, and even ended up with some semblance of a plot.**_

_**All the mythology present is half truths. Most of it I made up after trawling the internet for hours and is based on the simplest legends I could find.**_

_**Sorry for all the greek words in the last couple of chapters.**_


	8. Peter

_**'Lo there! Again with the late night writing, it seems. I really wanted this to be a bit different, bearing in mind Peter's the only born wolf that needs to find out. Hope it measures up. Also this is the last chapter before Scott, which will be the last chapter unless you guys want me to write Cora, the Sheriff, Danny and the alpha pack etc...let me know?**_

_**Disclaimer: This is not a drill. I own my idea and nothing more. Don't forget your hard hats.**_

Derek and Stiles were lounging around in the living room of the house, not really paying attention to the film that was on in the background. Instead they were sprawled out on the settee, Stiles slouched against Derek's chest. Derek had his arms over Stiles' shoulders, resting on his chest, where his boyfriend was playing idly with his fingers. They were revelling in the chance to just sit and unwind after the crazy few months that they had been through.

"You want anything to eat?" Derek mumbled in Stiles' ear. He shivered at the vibrations rattling gently through his back and neck as Derek spoke.

"I don't want to move." He admitted freely. He could feel Derek smiling against his nape.

"Me either."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer.

"How about that Kelpie, then?" Stiles twisted to look at Derek.

"Stiles." He chuckled. He pecked him on the lips quickly.

"Yeah I know." Returning to his previous position, Stiles settled, and pressed a kiss against Derek's knuckles.

After a while, Stiles' eyelids became heavy, and drooped. Derek's arms cradling him made an excellent pillow, it appeared.

Derek sighed contentedly as he felt his boyfriend's head fall back against his collarbone gently, most of the way asleep. Listening to his heartbeat, and feeling the rise and fall of his chest under his arms, he smiled.

These were always the moments he cherished above all else. Not the sex, or the dates, or the evenings spent with the people he love around him, though they were certainly nice, but the moments where Stiles trusted him enough to fall asleep in his embrace, completely vulnerable, exposed.

He needed someone to trust him, sometimes.

He heard a faint clattering, somewhere in the distance. Metaphorically pricking an ear, he waited for more noise.

There.

Clunking, like someone stirring something and putting the spoon in the sink.

Lazy humming. The kind that frequented the house when he was a boy.

Peter.

Who then wandered into the lounge.

And saw them on the sofa.

Snuggling.

This ought to be interesting.

"Derek. Why is Stiles asleep on you?" He asked, licking the back of the spoon he held clean of yoghurt. Derek punched him internally, but maintained a calm façade on the outside.

"Because he's tired. Why else?" Peter frowned.

"But he doesn't need to be sleeping on you. In your arms. Cuddling you."

"You are seriously telling me you didn't realise." Derek stated. It wasn't a question.

Peter frowned even more.

"Realise what?"

"Even now?" Derek laughed, then held his breath as Stiles stirred slightly. When the younger boy smacked his lips in his sleep, a fond smile spread over Derek's face.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Gonna tell me what it is?" Peter scowled.

"Oh, wow." Derek struggled not to laugh again, to make sure Stiles didn't wake up. "We smell of each other." He hinted. Peter shrugged.

"You're boning?" Derek huffed out a laugh.

"Peter, Stiles and I have been dating for nearly two years."

Peter dropped his spoon.

"Nephew say what?" The loud clang that the spoon made on the hardwood floor woke Stiles. He yawned widely, then noticed Peter, standing stock still.

"What wrong with creepy uncle?"

"He just found out that we're dating."

"Oh." Stiles cringed.

"Uncle Peter, you're a born wolf. Surely you should have smelt it on us?" Derek asked curiously.

Peter just stood there. "Oh, come on. Why does everyone do this?" This seemed to kick Peter back to life.

"Because, we all think you hate each other! And now you're dating and...and...cuddling!" He exclaimed, waving his arms wildly. Yoghurt hit the ceiling.

"You're cleaning that up." Derek glared. "Also, now Scott's the only one who doesn't know."

"So. Born wolfy powers gone all of a sudden?" Stiles asked. Peter shook his head.

"Been kind of busy lately."

"And that makes you pay attention to something the same way Scott does?"

"What, not at all?" Stiles nudged Derek in the ribs, and they both cracked up.

Peter sighed.

"Well, between the Spartoi, Phoenix, Kelpie, Harpies, the mermaid last week, and the bear that wandered into the yard yesterday, I've been kind of distracted!"

"For two years?"

Peter threw up his hands.

"I give up." He stormed off, presumably to the study.

"So, now everyone but Scott knows."

"This is not going to go well."

"Ice cream?"

"I'll get my coat."


	9. Scott

_**Okay, so someone pointed out that Cora doesn't really fit with the scenario I've been working with, but someone did say they wanted to see her included, so I'll write her in the bonus chapters. I'm going to have Danny, Cora, Chris, Melissa, the Alphas, Ms Blake, the Sheriff, Coach and more if people ask for them, so feel free.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think people get that I don't own the show at this point.**_

The two men, well, a man and a teenage boy, really, crossed the road, holding hands. Several passers-by elbowed their counterparts, expressing opinions of how the couple were, 'so cute, Ellie, look' and 'aw, Gemma, look how in love they are'.

Derek smirked. He liked when people noticed them as a couple. Stiles, as usual, was completely oblivious, preoccupied with the bag of sweets he was busy devouring. He didn't bother with removing his hand from Derek's, instead shaking the bag over his mouth, and catching the sugary treats between his teeth.

"Back to the car?" He said through a mouthful. Derek nodded, and steered him towards the Camaro, glistening in the late autumn sunlight. On the journey back to the house, Stiles finished off his snack, sucking the sugar from his fingers in a manner that made Derek's jeans tighten considerably.

"Stiles." He said huskily. "Do you have to do that?" Stiles turned to him, mildly alarmed.

"Do what?" He had granules of sugar dotted around his lips, tongue darting out to collect them.

Instead of answering, Derek grasped his wrist and drew it towards his mouth, closing his lips around Stiles' thumb, which he hadn't licked clean yet, and sucking. Stiles' eyes darkened and shone with understanding.

"Oh." He shifted in the leather seat. "Is there anyone at the house?" He grinned mischievously, licking his hand free of sugar again.

"The puppies are all out."

"Speed up a bit would you?" Stiles urged, clenching his fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

Derek sped up.

Five minutes later, the car had screeched to a stop in front of the house. Scrambling out of the car, Stiles ran round to Derek, just shutting the door, and, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket, pulled him in for a long, hot, dirty kiss. Derek cupped the back of Stiles' head.

Wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, Stiles walked them backwards, bumping into the front door. Derek immediately pressed him into it, slipping a knee between the younger man's long legs. Stiles groaned softly, pulling back.

"Key." He patted Derek's pockets, searching for the key, yanking it from the cloth and jamming it into the door.

They practically fell into the hall.

"Clothes." Stiles panted. "Off. Now." Derek kissed him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth, touching Stiles' own tongue. He could feel Stiles wresting the hem of his t-shirt up his torso, trying desperately to undress him, whilst keeping his mouth pressed to Derek's. Derek pulled back long enough to tug his shirt off, and for Stiles to do the same, before attaching his lips to Stiles' again. Their bare chests rubbed together, and Stiles entangled his fingers in Derek's hair, pulling it slightly. A startled moan jolted from Derek, and he did it again, grasping his hair and pulling, just enough to be a tiny bit painful.

"I love that you have a hair pulling kink." Stiles gasped, before smashing their lips together, in a wet, passionate, steamy kiss.

"Bedroom." Derek replied. Stiles turned to rush up the stairs, but Derek got impatient and scooped him up, jogging up to his bedroom, and setting his boyfriend down. Tweaking a nipple and drawing a gasp from him, Derek looped his arms around Stiles back, kissing him hard. Stiles pushed his hands between them and grappled with Derek's stubborn belt buckle, finally undoing it, and working on the button of his jeans.

Derek started on Stiles shorts, unsnapping them quickly, while Stiles toed off his shoes, and he did the same to his own, kicking them somewhere off to the left. Derek busied himself sucking a hickey into Stiles' neck, while the teenager writhed under him and gasped. Leaning back, he surveyed his work proudly, before biting Stiles' collarbone gently, and removing Stiles' shorts.

Then he dropped to his knees.

Mouthing at the cotton of his boxers, he breathed in the smell of Stiles, all sugar and apples. Stiles moaned throatily. Derek grasped the sides of his boxers and pulled them down. Stiles was hard, and leaking precome. Derek smirked up at him, and swallowed him down. Stiles' breathing hitched, and Derek heard his heartbeat stutter. Derek hummed around him, stroking the inside of his knee. Stiles quivered. Derek worked him for a little while, before pulling off him with a loud pop, and rising up to kiss him.

"I love you." Stiles breathed into his neck.

"I love you too." Derek smiled. "Now get on that bed." Stiles grinned, and leapt onto the bed. Derek followed, prowling up the bed over Stiles on his hands and knees, capturing Stiles in another kiss, and playing with his nipples. Stiles grabbed him by the hips and yanked him down onto him, grinding up against him and moaning his pleasure. Derek inhaled sharply, the sensation like current running through his body.

Then Stiles flipped them.

Derek blinked up at him, then breathed out slowly as he divested him of his jeans, and boxers, returning the favour from earlier, sliding his mouth down over his straining erection slowly.

"Stiles." He moaned, bucking slightly into his mouth. Stiles hummed non-committally, flicking his tongue against the underside of Derek's cock. Derek moaned loudly, as Stiles sucked hard, the pleasure sparking in his nerve endings. Making eye contact with him, Stiles pulled back slowly, raising an eyebrow as Derek groaned. Sitting up, Derek pulled him close.

"C'mere." He palmed Stiles' cock roughly, jacking him until Stiles gasped and jerked away. Clambering off him, he stuck a hand out and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser next to him.

Handing Derek the bottle, he lay flat on his back, and spread his legs.

"Come on wolf man. Fuck me 'til I can't move." Derek grinned and slicked his fingers, circling Stiles' ass gently, before pushing it slowly past the ring of muscle. Stiles groaned deeply, swearing loudly. Sliding his finger back, Derek repeated the action a few times, then added another finger.

"Fuck, babe, that feels so good." Stiles gritted out.

Derek smirked and added a third finger. Stiles twitched, fighting to stay still. Derek removes his hand, reaching for a condom.

"No!" Stiles stopped him. "I want to feel you." Derek smiled, spread lube on his cock. Hovering over Stiles, he presses gently against him. Stiles grabbed his ass and pulled him all the way forward, so that he was balls deep in him. Both panted into each others mouths. Derek thrusted experimentally and Stiles moaned loudly in his ear. He set up a steady rhythm, Stiles writhing and biting at his collarbones.

Which of course, when Scott came in unannounced.

"What the fucking fuck?!" He breathed. Stiles muffled a moan as Derek pulled out of him. Wriggling under the covers, he swore mentally, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"What in the hell is _this_?"

Scott had gone very quiet, a sure sign that he was truly angry.

"Well, Scotty, we were having sex, but you appear to have put a lid on that." Stiles snarked.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"What, you want us to call every time we fuck?" Stiles snapped at his best friend.

"No! Why did you not tell me you and Derek were dating? And how long?"

"We thought you would realise! Werewolves tend to have a good sense of smell! But none of you did! Although you're the only one who walked in on us having sex." Stiles yelled.

Abruptly, Scott started laughing. Stiles screwed up his face in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?"

Scott shook his head, still laughing hysterically.

"Because, this is ridiculous! We are fighting over you boning Derek! And that is so stupid, like, we've been best friends since we were tiny, we shouldn't fight just 'cos I walked in on you fucking a guy. You've walked in on Allison and me plenty, so, I'm going to go, and you get back to...your evening." Scott saluted them half heartedly and left.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other.

"Where were we?"

Stiles jumped at him.


	10. Danny

_**Early writing whilst I wait for the window cleaner to get here. I don't want to be awake, but**_

_**apparently being too tired to sleep is a thing now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**_

After Scott found out, everything seemed to run smoothly for a while. They gravitated to each other immediately when they arrived for pack events, to choruses of awws from the girls, snuggled freely, claimed the loveseat as theirs when the pack walked in on them fucking on it.

It was fantastic.

It was while they were on a high from this that they decided to go paintballing. Derek had originally thought Stiles would have an unfair disadvantage, but then his boyfriend had kissed him sweetly, reminding him that his father had taught him to shoot.

So they were there, and Stiles was on another team, too far away for him to be sneaky and use his supernatural hearing to gain an advantage. All he could hear was a low humming sound, and Stiles' voice faintly discussing tactics.

The buzzer to begin sounded, and Derek and his team sprinted for the tower in the middle of the arena, just beating another team for it. He sat himself at the top of it, acting as a sniper, picking off other team members as they ducked out from behind things to shoot at him.

Half an hour later, only a few members of each team were left. Stiles and two people were camped out in a U shaped cut-out, and Derek could hear Stiles loading his rifle with more paint. His only remaining team member was promptly shot in the chest with a bright pink paint pellet, and he trudged off grumpily.

Derek squinted through the scope of his gun and carefully aimed and shot the two unfortunates who had ducked out at the same time next to each other.

This left him and Stiles. He peered over the rim of the tower, and narrowly missed a pellet in the eye. He shot back, missed, swore.

Then he heard clattering behind him. Swinging around wildly, he aimed blindly, before feeling as though he had been punched in the ribs.

Stiles was standing in front of him, pistol in hand, grinning triumphantly. The buzzer sounded for the end of the game, and Stiles' team mates erupted into cheers.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked in shock. Stiles grinned.

"I set up the rifle for a timed shot. And then I snuck up behind you." Derek stood stunned, and then crossed over to his boyfriend and kissed him, sweetly and tenderly.

"I love you." He told him. Stiles smiled and kissed him, then they made their way to return the gear, and clean as much of the paint off themselves as they could.

On the way back they ran into, literally, Danny.

"Woah, you ok?" Derek asked, steadying him.

"Yeah, thanks man." Danny replied. Then he seemed to realise who he was talking to.

"Wait, are you guys here together?" He asked. His brow furrowed, eyes flicking between them.

"Oh man, not another one." Stiles groaned. "We're dating, have been for two years, and no one seemed to know." He told Danny, who's eyes bulged.

"I didn't even know you were gay." He told Derek.

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh."

"Wait, why does no one say that to me?" Stiles interjected.

"Because you're obviously gay. All the 'am I attractive to gay guys' stuff? Pretty big indication there, Stiles." Danny chuckled.

"I suppose I did ask that a lot." He muttered.

"Well, anyway, congratulations the pair of you. And Stiles, well done on beating, like, everyone else here. I gotta split, I'll see you around." Waving, Danny left, and they shared another one of what seemed like a never ended supply of bemused looks.

Snapping out of it, Stiles shoved him in the direction of the car, muttering about being 'absolutely starving, Der, you have no idea how hungry winning makes you'.

Stiles rubbed his victory in his face for a whole week, until Derek pinned his hips to the leather back seat, and made him come so hard he blacked out.


	11. Mr Harris

_**Inspiration struck. I love you all. This chapter is specifically for Teen-Wolf22, who gave me the idea for this chapter, and has been one of the most consistent reviewers, so thanks for that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own the show. But I'm lying. So I don't.**_

Stiles and Scott were in Harris's class, and were supposed to be reviewing what they had done the previous day, and adding to their notes.

Instead they were making spit balls, and firing them at people. Jackson had brushed three off his Armani jacket, and even Lydia had been in the line of fire.

Harris was tired off it, and upon turning around to a spit ball in the face, he had given the unlucky student detention.

That unlucky student was Stiles. So he reluctantly texted Derek to tell him not to pick him up from school, because 'Harris is a raging dickweed'. Derek texted back an unhappy face, followed by a love heart.

So at three, Stiles headed back to his least favourite place in school, and sat himself at the back desk. Harris handed him a pile of test papers, told him to use the marking scheme properly, and left, presumably to get coffee.

Three papers in, and Stiles was bored.

Like, really bored.

So when he heard a scrabbling noise, he was delighted when he turned and Derek was standing there, slightly damp from the rain, but grinning at him, well, wolfishly.

"Hey, you." Derek greeted. Stiles came out from behind the desk and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you for saving me! I hate Harris! He gave me detention for throwing spit balls, like, it was harmless fun, it isn't like I set a werewolf on him or anything. Jeez!" Stiles complained. Derek just grinned, and kissed him. Stiles hummed into the kiss, slipping his hands under Derek's damp t-shirt, running his fingers over the indentations of his abs. Derek smirked into the kiss and pushed Stiles against the wall, threading his fingers into his hair, and tugging slightly.

"Mr. Stilinski! Stop kissing that man at once and mark those papers!" Harris had come back, to find them rumpled, with kiss swollen lips and red cheeks. "And you! Who are you, and what are you doing in my classroom?" He glared at Derek, who shifted and smirked at him.

"I'm the boyfriend." Stiles had never heard anyone sound so menacing and sexy at the same time, and had to breathe slowly to combat the erection trying to fight its way to life.

"Ah...hmm well, kiss him on your own time, this is my detention." Harris cleared his throat nervously. Derek paced over to him slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"I'd be so, so, grateful if you let him go early." He purred. Harris visibly gulped, then took a deep breath.

"Stilinski. Go. If I catch you throwing spit balls in my classroom again, your boyfriend won't be able to get you out of eternal detention, is that clear?"

"Yep, yes, definitely, 'kay, thanks, bye!" Stiles towed Derek out of the classroom by his wrist. When they reached the parking lot, Stiles jumped at him and enveloped him a bear hug.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" He crowed. Derek grinned, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Curly fries?"

"Oh my god, I love you."

Stiles ate three lots of curly fries before Derek refused to buy him any more, stating that he would make himself sick.

Stiles pouted, Derek caved, and then Stiles showed him an impressive capacity for eating large amounts of food without throwing up.


	12. Cora

_**I'm really happy with how many people have read this fic, and how many have reviewed and liked it, so thank you everyone! Hope I keep up with your expectations.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I write it in a different language will it make it less true that I don't own teen wolf?**_

Derek rolled slightly in his sleep. Stiles held his breath, hoping he would stay asleep. He had other plans to wake him up today. Waiting patiently, he watched as Derek mumbled in his sleep, shifting to lay fully on his back.

Perfect, he thought, smirking.

Carefully inching the covers down Derek's chest, he paused to admire his boyfriend's muscles, remembering how he traced them last night. Pulling the quilt down fully, past Derek's hips, to about mid thigh, Stiles thanked whatever gods might be up there that Derek always slept naked.

And that whatever Derek was dreaming about was obviously good. He was already half hard.

Stiles licked his lips, leaning down to trail his tongue down Derek's shaft. He twitched, and Stiles held still until he relaxed again.

Then he slipped his lips over the head of Derek's cock and sucked gently, before sliding his mouth down so his nose was buried in Derek's pubic hair. Derek moaned in his sleep, and bucked his hips slightly. Stiles pulled back until he was barely touching Derek and then went straight back down, sucking hard as he did.

He repeated this action several times, and then added a hand into the mix, fondling Derek's balls.

"Stiles." Derek groaned. Stiles flicked his eyes upwards to check if he was asleep still. He was, somehow.

Stiles patted around with one hand for the lube on the bedside table, the new one he had bought that as of yet, Derek had not experienced. Cherry flavour. Stiles had always had a bit of a thing for cherry. Flipping the lid, he squirted some into the palm of his hand, making sure it coated his fingers, then circled Derek's ass and pressed one finger in slowly.

It was at this moment that Derek woke up.

"Fuck, Stiles!" He moaned, squirming under his ministrations. Stiles pulled his finger out and pushed it back in slowly, before doing it again and adding another finger. Derek groaned deeply, reaching for Stiles' head, tangling his hand into his hair. Stiles carried on sucking Derek's cock, then just when he felt Derek's balls tightening, he stopped, removed his fingers. Derek made a noise of disapproval.

"I want you to fuck me now." Stiles whispered. Derek eagerly leaned forward, capturing him in a deep kiss, tasting himself on Stiles' tongue, then tugged Stiles into his lap, grabbing the lube from him slicking his fingers, and then slipping one into him. Stiles moaned loudly, raised himself and then dropped back down onto Derek's finger. Derek added another, then another, Stiles steadily fucking himself on Derek's fingers. After a while, Derek pulled his hand free, Stiles whimpering as he did. Opening a drawer, Derek pulled out an unfamiliar bottle of lube, covered his cock in it, moaning as he did, and then pulled Stiles down on his cock quickly, stealing his breath. Stiles gasped in surprise, the tingling sensation he was experiencing was deeply pleasurable, and that and Derek's hand added fuel to his orgasm rather quickly. Riding Derek, he gasped and moaned, coming all over Derek's chest and neck, shuddering as he did.

"Derek." He groaned. Derek didn't stop fucking him though, flipping them and pressing Stiles into the mattress. Stiles twitched from the over stimulation, then his eyes widened as he felt another orgasm building. Derek grinned, letting go of Stiles' cock and fucked into him, grunting.

Both heard the door open, Cora faintly asking if they wanted Chinese for dinner that night, then shrieking as she saw her brother's bare backside. Both came uncontrollably hard, Stiles completely untouched, gasping.

"I don't care how long I thought you were dead, Derek, I did not want to see your naked ass while you screwed your boyfriend!"

Cora had left by the time they turned around. Derek could faintly hear her swearing in a way that would make sailors blush. He groaned, turning to face Stiles.

"Oops." Stiles shrugged.

"She's gonna bitch about this for weeks." Derek mumbled.

"Ah, well at least we got something nice out of it." Stiles chuckled. Derek rolled his eyes, and pulled Stiles back down for another round.


	13. Jennifer Blake

_**No idea why I'm writing so much at the moment, enjoy it while you can!**_

_**Disclaimer: still own my idea and only my idea.**_

Derek fiddled with his tie. Lydia had insisted that he dress up for this, one of the most important moments in his boyfriend's life.

Stiles was graduating.

So Derek was sat in the courtyard with Stiles' father and Scott's mom and all the parents of the teenage members of the pack, barring Isaac's, who Derek was technically here for. Guardian, and all that.

He moved onto messing with his cuffs, until Lydia motioned at him to stop from the long line of students. He folded his hands in his lap, and searched out Stiles from his seat. The eighteen year old was fidgeting with his gown, obviously nervous. Derek waved to him, mouthing 'I love you' at him. Stiles grinned, waved back, replied, 'you too' under his breath, but it was enough for Derek to hear.

The Principal stepped up to the podium, tapped the microphone, and it went quiet. Derek turned his attention to the front, and the speech the man was giving, but didn't really hear anything. He was too preoccupied with listening to Stiles' heartbeat.

The man beckoned the first student up, handed them their diploma and shook their hand. He continued, to cheers from various parents, friends and siblings. Derek clapped for each of his pack, and applauded especially hard for Stiles. His father joined in, and combined, the two men were the loudest present.

When it was all over, and Lydia had made her speech after graduating top of her class, the newly graduated students made their way over to their respective families and friends.

Stiles engulfed his father in a huge hug, burying his head in his shoulder. The Sheriff mumbled words into his son's ear, and Stiles replied quietly. Then he let go, and jumped at Derek. Derek caught him around the waist and squeezed him close for an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"What, 'cos I didn't fall flat on my face?" Stiles laughed.

"You got through high school! Even with all the crazy stuff going on!" Derek said, kissing him tenderly.

"Oh, right. _That._" Stiles chuckled, hooking his thumbs through Derek's belt loops.

"Stiles?"

The pair turned around to see a nervous look woman with brown hair, clasping her hands.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Blake." Stiles said.

"I just came to congratulate you on your english grade. Very impressive." She said. "Who's this?" Derek heard her heart rate increase slightly. He pulled Stiles a tiny bit closer.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Miss." Her face fell incrementally, only obvious to the pair of them.

"That's sweet." She offered. "Been together long?"

"Two years, nearly." Derek piped up. They watched her face fall even further.

"Well, congratulations. I should go and congratulate your class mates." With that, she left.

Derek and Stiles shared a look.

"She's not having you." Stated Stiles firmly.

"Wouldn't consider it." Derek kissed him.

"Come on. My dad said you're coming to dinner with us. Stiles removed his cap and yanked his gown over his head, throwing them at Derek and running in the direction of the parking lot.

"Race you to the car!"

_**I don't think this is as good as the other two but this is the only way I could think for her to find out, and bearing in mind her history with Derek on the show I wanted her a bit jealous.**_


	14. Chris Argent

_**This is being written whilst watching horrible histories, so if it turns out irrevocably peculiar I do apologise.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, I do own my idea, and my rambling and my...I'll stop now. **_

Derek and Stiles were going on a road trip with the pack, their last summer together before college. Allison was coming, and Lydia had given her parents the slip, and even Jackson had managed to convince his adoptive family that it was a good idea. So Derek had hired a minivan, and Lydia and Stiles had mapped out a route across the country, trying to fit as much as possible into their three month trip.

It was the night before they left, and Derek and Stiles had said everyone should bring all their stuff, and sleep over at the house, so they could start early.

The two men were lounging on the sofa, poking each other and giggling at the tv show they were watching. They were steadily accumulating a large pile of luggage as each pack member arrived. In order to fit everything in the minivan, they had limited everyone to one bag. Lydia had pushed for the loophole, bringing the largest bag of all. Isaac had already packed, and was beating Erica at Mario kart in the other room, Derek and Stiles could hear her swearing at her defeat. Derek had forbidden her from bringing any heels, and she had sulked for three hours, before buying the most colourful pair of hiking boots any of them, including Lydia, had ever seen. Erica had just smiled smugly and scampered off to her room to pack nearly everything in her wardrobe, although they had no clue how she fit it all in the bag.

Most of the pack had already arrived, and had set up camp on the floor of the expansive living room. Scott was asleep, Boyd dozing lightly, and Jackson and Lydia, well, nothing was going to wake them up for a while.

A knock on the door sounded, and Stiles sighed, then heaved himself off the couch. Derek followed, latching onto Stiles as he wandered to answer the door. Enveloping him from behind, Derek slouched enough that he could rest his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. Opening the door to reveal Allison and her father, Derek mentally sighed. He knew what was coming.

"Stiles? You appear to have a werewolf tag along." Chris stated uncomfortably.

"Oh that's alright, Mr. Argent. I don't mind this tag along." Stiles smiled, reaching up a hand behind himself to stroke Derek's hair. Derek glared. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You two are...together?" He raised his eyebrow further, if that was possible.

"Stiles, where shall I put my bag?" Allison butted in.

"Oh, in the kitchen, with the others, Allycat." Allison sidled past them and ruffled Isaac's hair, who had abandoned Mario kart when he had heard the knock. He playfully swiped at her, then shuffled up to Derek and folded his tall frame down onto his back and shoulders. Stiles staggered a little, and Isaac eased up, supporting his own weight more. Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck, and curled an arm backwards around Isaac's waist.

"So, how long has this been...going on?" Chris asked, frowning.

"Two years. A little more than two years, I guess." Stiles corrected himself. "Had our anniversary last week, didn't we, Der?" Derek nodded, still breathing in the smell of his boyfriend. Isaac awwed quietly in his ear. Derek huffed a laugh, Isaac's quiet giggle in response tickling his ear.

"Ah. I see. And...does your father know?"

Stiles laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah, he definitely knows. He actually was the first to find out." Chris raised his other eyebrow to reside with the other somewhere near the top of his forehead.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Said Derek. He gave a toothy grin. "I've got the bullets Stiles dug out of me to prove it." Allison ducked under his arm, free of her bag.

"Well, I should get going. Erm, have fun Ally, call me when you can. Be good." Chris kissed Allison on the forehead, then trudged back to his car, shaking his head and muttering about 'crazy bloody werewolves'. Waving, Allison shut the door, then rounded on then.

"God, I am so sorry, you guys!" She wiped a hand over her face.

"It's fine, Ally. He's just concerned." Derek let go of Stiles long enough to draw her in for an embrace. Stiles hugged her when Derek let go, and Isaac rested his golden head on top of hers affectionately.

"Mario kart?" He asked them all, dimpling for all he was worth.

That favourites thing was not being fair, really.

But, dimples.

_**Bloody Daniel Sharman's face. Makes Isaac my favourite to write, especially cute! Isaac.**_

_**I have a bit of an idea how I'm going to crowbar Melissa into this, and the Coach.**_

_**Have I missed anyone other than the alpha pack, Melissa, the Coach, and both of the Sheriff's chapters?**_


	15. Coach

_**I started this and then forgot I had so...thought I would finish it. A few people have said I should do a chapter for Deaton and his sister so I'll crack on with those at some point. It might be a while because I'm getting another tattoo tomorrow, on my wrist, so I'm not sure how easy it will be to type for a little bit.**_

_**To those asking me when the next chapters will be, I really have no schedule, I just write when I feel like or have a bit of time to kill.**_

_**Love you all to death. Mwah.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the show. **_

They were in Vegas.

_Vegas._

Erica and Peter were in their element. Peter had taught her to play cards and she had spent three hours playing poker, winning a rather large amount of money and smirking seductively across the table at the dealer. Stiles and Derek watched from the bar with the rest of the pack, Isaac staring wide eyed at everything. Boyd eyed the smarmy man hitting on Erica, but she sent him on his not so merry way.

Lydia sighed.

"We're going shopping." She stated, grabbing Allison and Jackson, and flouncing off, towing them behind her.

"We are?" Allison yelped as Lydia pulled her along like a dog on a leash. Jackson followed after them grumbling good naturedly.

Isaac rested his chin on his hand, nose twitching adorably.

"This, this is epic!" Gushed Stiles.

"You haven't even gambled yet." Derek frowned fondly at his boyfriend. Stiles flailed hyper-actively.

"Yeah, but, Vegas, babe! The lights and the alcohol, and the gambling which I haven't tried yet, and the glitz and glam and the hotel is pretty, and we're all here together and then college and oh my god it's so close I didn't even realise..." Derek cut him off by kissing him, relieved that this was a constant in their relationship. Stiles stopped babbling and sank into the kiss, tipping into Derek's chest and cupping his chin tenderly.

Isaac smirked and ordered a drink, sipping slowly.

Suddenly he frowned, and his heartbeat stuttered the tiniest amount.

Derek, who always kept half an ear out for the pup, swivelled to face him.

"You okay, 'Zac?" Isaac shook his head lightly.

"There's, I can smell something, some_one_, familiar, but I don't know who." Isaac said, crinkling his nose up cutely.

Derek immediately tensed, scanning the crowd for familiar faces.

His jaw dropped when his gaze settled on Coach Finstock. The older man was sat at a blackjack table, with a martini and a leer on his face.

"Finstock."

"What? Finstock is here? No no, that isn't fair, he'll ruin our fun!" Stiles pouted. Derek privately agreed, then a thought snuck across his mind. He grinned.

"Wanna have a little fun?" He asked, sliding a hand around Stiles' waist. Stiles had a half smile on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Derek smirked, tugged Stiles in the direction of the coach.

"Play along." With that Derek slung his arm across Stiles' shoulders. Stiles looped his arm around Derek's back and put his hand in his back pocket. He raised his eyebrows, and winked saucily at Stiles.

They slowly meandered, gradually getting closer to the table where Coach was ordering another drink from a tuxedo clad waiter. Stiles shot an exaggerated wink at Derek, and then drew him in for a deep kiss right next to the sports teacher, making sure to knock into him covertly to get his attention. Derek cradled his head in his hands, then slid one hand down to his lower back.

"Bilinski?" A surprised Coach exclaimed. Stiles pulled away from Derek and turned to look, feigning ignorance.

"Coach! Hey, what are you doing here?" Stiles cuddled close into Derek, inwardly jumping gleefully at the distinctly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Just some good ol' fashioned time off while you kids are off on your summers. You here with him?" He gestured at Derek, who just carded his fingers through Stiles' hair. The man cringed, concealing it badly.

"Yeah, this is Derek. Been together two years." Stiles grinned, and hung onto Derek's belt loop, who waggled his fingers and toyed with the edge of Stiles' t-shirt. The coach made the same uncomfortable expression and grabbed his drink from the waiter, gulping down a generous portion.

"Ah. Well, uh, congratulations, Bilinski."

"Thanks. The rest of the gang is here too!" Stiles beckoned Isaac over, making a convoluted gesture that involved numerous circles and flamboyant waves. Isaac seemed to interpret the very Stiles movement well enough, and gathered the remaining pack members over to greet their former teacher.

They all said their various hellos. Isaac slung an arm over Erica's shoulders, receiving a slight glare from Boyd. Coach smiled at them, attempting to hide his discomfort.

Stiles and Derek proceeded to be as couply as humanely(or not so, in Derek's case) possible. They hid grins as Coach quickly became more and more fidgety and made bad small talk.

Spying Lydia returning with Jackson and Allison, they wrapped up their conversation and sniggered as they heard Finstock tell the waiter to 'leave the bottle, damn kids'.

Mission accomplished.


	16. Greenburg

_**Greenburg!**_

_**I've been looking forward to this chapter. **_

_**Poor Greenburg.**_

_**Disclaimer: All credit goes to those who deserve it. That means you Jeff. **_

They were in Arizona.

It. Was. Hot.

Too hot for anything but swimming, really.

They were lounging around the pool in their hotel. Despite the heat, Stiles and Derek were snuggled up. The rest of the pack were swimming, splashing them occasionally. Scott whooped loudly, drawing some stares from other hotel guests, and back flipped into the water. Derek chuckled, then went back to his book. Stiles wriggled out from under his arm.

"I'm going to swim, babe." He told him, and then cannon balled. Isaac giggled merrily, shaking his wet curls. He pushed them out of his eyes, catching the eye of a pretty red head by the bar. He blushed, peeking at her from his lashes.

Derek grinned, content.

"Stiles?" Erica pouted. Her bikini was right on the edge of what Derek had deemed appropriate.

"Yes, Catwoman?" Stiles pushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"Be my Batman?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, frowning playfully up at him. This was obviously Sterica code for something, Derek mused. He had almost abandoned his book by now.

Heathcliff could wait.

"Why, of course, my lady! Hop on!" Erica squealed, and clambered onto his shoulders. Stiles then tipped forward, mimicking trumpets, in a superman pose, and they crashed into the water, soaking Derek. He held up his dripping book, chuckling, not angry in the slightest. How could he be? His pack were happy, and that was something they sorely needed after their experiences.

"Stilinksi. Stiles?" A voice called out. Mentally sighing, Derek prepared himself for more annoying school friends.

Stiles wiped his eyes free of water, blinking in the heavy sunlight.

"Greenburg! How you doing, my man?" He hoisted himself out of the pool to sit at the side.

"Oh I'm great" Visiting relatives. You?" The other teen regarded Erica, nodding. "You are obviously doing fine." He drew the last word out. Stiles looked between the blonde girl and Greenburg a couple of times, then laughed so hard he nearly fell back into the water.

"What? You think...oh no, man, I'm with tall, dark and handsome over there!" Stiles forced out between giggles. Greenburg looked to where Stiles was pointing, and did a double take. Derek waved casually.

"You and him?!" He spluttered.

"Yeah, for two years now!" Stiles stood up, drenched board shorts hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips. Derek watched him, propping his book over his crotch.

What? He had _eyes_.

Stiles and Greenburg exchanged another few comments, Greenburg making Stiles promise to email him if he was ever in Michigan.

Stiles bid him farewell, coming over to Derek and dropping a light kiss on his lips.

"You really have stupid friends." He told Stiles.

"I know." Stiles groaned.

"Well, whatever, I'm happy." Derek said. "Come swim with me?" He tugged off his sunglasses, dropping them on his vacated chair.

Stiles raced towards the pool.

"Watch out everybody! Here comes the big bad wolf!" He hollered. Several old ladies gave him the stink eye, but he just dived gracefully into the chlorinated water, and pulled Scott's ankles as he came up to the surface, tipping him over backwards. He squawked, and Allison broke out into giggles. Boyd tumbled in the water, turning over himself in a tight ball, and Erica and Isaac appeared to be playing some sort of werewolf tag underwater. Lydia was sunbathing, and Jackson was at the diving board, showing off his 'mad skills', as he called them.

He was the only one that called them that.

As Derek jumped in, he grinned to himself. When he surfaced, he called to Peter.

"You coming in, uncle Peter?" Peter just saluted him with his copy of Dostoevsky and beckoned the waitress over to flirt with her under the pretence of another drink.

Stiles had somehow coerced Lydia into the pool, and she had retrieved Jackson, and then press ganged everyone, barring Peter into playing a watery version of stuck in the mud. He jumped away from Allison, and instead bumped into Boyd. The big wolf pushed him cheerfully into Allison, and he swore happily as he became stuck in the 'mud'.

He wouldn't swap this for anything.

_**So this turned out smooshy. Sorry, not sorry.**_


	17. Deaton and Ms Morell

_**Once more unto the breach. My tattoo hurts and it is awkward to type, but I like writing so meh.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this do you think Dylan would be in America? He would be here, with me, because Dylan.**_

They got the call whilst in Iowa. Stiles and Derek were in bed, because of the time difference, when Deaton rang. Stiles scrambled out of bed to his open laptop to accept the call, shivering as a cool breeze brushed across his mostly bare skin. He clambered back into bed, trying not to wake Derek, who was snuffling quietly in his sleep, and shoving his face into his pillow.

"Doc?" Stiles said softly.

"Stiles? Do you know anything about Cockatrice?" Deaton asked. He looked tired.

"Er, they're kinda like Medusa, they can turn people to stone, or kill them with one look like Basilisks. They have to be killed through decapitation, but since they fly and swim really well it's super tricky. The one Derek killed in Cyprus last year was lame, so we really got lucky on that one, and it took Isaac and Derek like, five blows each to actually get its head off. Why? You having trouble with one?"

Deaton sighed, wiped a hand over his face, attempted to straighten his ripped collar.

"Well, we weren't sure before what it was, but we sure are now." He sighed.

"Oh. Nasty. Anyone a garden ornament yet? I can turn them back." Deaton visibly perked up at this.

"My sister." Stiles frowned.

"Damn, I'm sorry man. That sucks. I'll email you the incantation." Stiles typed rapidly, then hit send. Something on Deaton's end pinged loudly and he read out loud, turning his hand towards something off screen.

"Kembali ke daging sekali lagi, dan bernapas dalam hidup." He said, and a bright orange light glowed, whiting out the screen of Stiles' laptop. Derek grumbled sleepily next to him, still out for the count.

Ms Morell stuck her head shakily over Deaton's shoulder.

"Thank you, Stiles." She said gratefully. She looked wrecked.

"You're welcome." Stiles said, thanking Chris Argent mentally for the book he had gifted him with before the cockatrice had rocked up in Cyprus last year. It had been spring break and Derek, Stiles and Isaac had gone to Cyprus to get away for a little while to relax. Instead they had ended up with Isaac a statue in their hotel room, and an angry half cockerel, half snake, with random tufts of mangy fur peeking through dull scales, trapped in the tiny bathroom. Stiles had rifled through the book Chris had given him for 'light reading' and found the indonesian incantation, returning Isaac to his natural form. They had waited until they heard the bird monster collapse against the door Derek was holding shut, and then hacked its head off.

He still wasn't sure how they managed to get that past the staff of the hotel.

"If your cockatrice is healthy, try shutting it in a room with a mirror? Ours tried to fight what it thought was another one trying to nab it territory, even lame. It wore itself out after a while. I'll say this in their favour, they might be vicious, but they are dumb as soup." Stiles informed them.

Derek rolled over next to him, blinking blearily up at him.

"Thanks Stiles. We'll let you know how it goes, presuming we don't get torn to pieces." Ms Morell wryly told him. Derek sat up, yawning and stretching.

Deaton and his sister froze.

"Derek?" Deaton asked.

"Mm?" Derek mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Morell asked. She was trying, and failing to keep her eyes off Derek's abs, which were on display in the dusky room, the laptop screen aimed right at them as he sat up.

"I'm stretching?"

"In Stiles' bed?" Deaton frowned. Derek sighed.

"Oh boy. For a supposed magic fairy or wizard or Shaman or whatever the hell you are, you aren't very observant are you? Derek and I have been together for over two years, since nearly right after we met." Stiles slid his glasses off his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh." Deaton frowned again. He opened his mouth to say something, stopped, then shook his head.

"Can't believe I didn't realise!" Morell muttered. "Your aura was bright purple every time you complained about Derek dragging you out of bed at night for 'late evening jaunts to kill creepy monsters'."

"Purple?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Means love." She explained.

"Aw." Stiles grinned at Derek, who slouched and yawned again, apparently struggling to stay awake.

"Well, we'll let you sleep, now. I'll call when we chop this thing's head off." Deaton said grimly.

"Good luck." Stiles said. Deaton ended the call.

"Huh. He reacted the best out of everyone, I think." Derek said.

Stiles put his laptop away, and they snuggled down.

"Morell was was too surprised though."

"Mm."

They drifted off to sleep.


	18. Melissa

_**I haven't written in absolutely ages, the story is long and boring so I wonder bother you all with it. This is before the road trip, because I felt like it..**_

_**Disclai**__**mer: **__**Ní féidir liom féin seo**_

Stiles and Derek were in the car, on their way to Scott's house__to yank him away from Allison long enough to train.

"If he refuses to come with us, I'm going to drag him out by his hair." Derek snarled. This was accompanied by a wrench to the steering wheel as they turned a corner.

"Honey, fragile human here. It won't be easy to fix me if you turn us into a pretzel around a tree. And as you can see, there are quite a few trees to choose from here." Stiles paused, breathed a sigh of relief as Derek eased up on the throttle, and visibly loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Speaking of pretzels, feel like taking me on a pretzel date after you kick Scott's ass into next week?" Stiles gave a half grin. Derek raised an eyebrow, considered it. Stiles waited. Not for long.

"Derek, you know I don't speak wolfbrow." He sighed, wriggled in the seat.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Stiles cheered. Derek cracked an involuntary grin, huffed out something that for anyone else would be a laugh. They pulled up outside Scott's house, and Stiles hopped out, skipped to Derek's side of the car, and tugged his boyfriend from the Camaro. Scowl renewed, Stiles kissed him softly until he felt the lines of Derek's face relax.

"Okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Derek muttered. They wandered up the little driveway where Mrs. McCall's car sat, and knocked on the yellow door.

Whilst they waited for someone to answer, Stiles told Derek the story of the vibrant door.

"When we were about five, Mrs. McCall told Scott that she would paint the front door any colour that he chose, and he wanted the brightest colour he could find, saying that I wouldn't be able to find them unless it was visible from space. That was actually his reasoning too! Five year old Scott was adorable. So she went to the store with him, and he picked out this colour, and they painted it the next day. When I came over the next day, I was nearly blinded!" Stiles had the familiar nostalgic grin plastered on his face, the one he got when he had recounted the tale of the Great Mud War of '04, and his antics with his best friend as children.

"That's...actually kind of cute." Derek said in surprise. Stiles nodded, then greeted Mrs. McCall as she opened the door with a massive hug.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall! Is Scott here?" She gestured vaguely to Scott's bedroom, then yelled up the stairs.

"Scott!"

"You know he can hear us speaking, right?" Stiles said, wrinkling his forehead.

"Oh, I know." She grinned.

Derek smirked, raised an eyebrow, winked at Stiles, then drew him in by the waist, slung an arm over his shoulders and kissed him on the nose. Melissa frowned. Derek could see her piecing it together in her head. She shook her head wryly.

"Congratulations, boys." She kissed them both on the cheek, making Derek blush slightly, and then turned her head away from them, trying to protect Derek's sensitive ears.

"Scott!" After a silent contemplation she added, "Allison!"

Stiles and Derek looked at each other.

"Called it." They muttered in unison. Melissa smiled fondly at them.

"Do you boys want a cookie while we wait?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Stiles said immediately. Derek mumbled an affirmative, and she disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a plate of cookies, which Stiles descended on like he hadn't eaten in a week. Derek knew he had, because they had gone for hot dogs after school two days ago.

Stiles had eaten five, and then claimed he was going to die from hot dog poisoning.

Scott and Allison clattered down the stairs, smoothing hair and clothes, and blushing heavily.

"Scott. Training started half an hour ago." Derek stated evenly. Allison's mouth dropped.

"Scott! You told me they cancelled it!" She smacked his arm. Hard. Scott winced.

"Car. Now."

Scott kissed his mother goodbye, muttered a half hearted apology to Allison and trudged out to the Camaro.

"I wouldn't expect him back too early, Mrs. McCall. He'll be running laps today." Derek said, only now revealing his amusement. Melissa grinned, gave him another cookie, and said he was welcome back any time. Allison softly apologised to Derek.

"I am sorry, Derek. I really didn't know that training was still happening." Her expression hardened.

"And now I have a boyfriend to turn into a pin cushion."

Derek heard Scott gulp in the car.

"You can be a tad scary sometimes, Allycat." Stiles chuckled.

"I know."

_**I did a time skip backward because I couldn't work Melissa into the road trip very well. Hope you like it!**_


	19. Kali

_**Wow, I suck so much, I literally have had no inspiration for the alpha pack and then tonight all of a sudden woomph! **_

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my idea. If I say it in welsh will it make it any less true? If so, Dydw i ddim yn berchen ar y. **_

_**You're not even listening to me are you? That's what i thought.(Crack voice)**_

_**Back to the roadtrip!**_

They had stopped on the road to Chicago, when Erica claimed someone was following them, and had been for a few miles now.

"They're in a black car, and they keep switching lanes when we do, and I just, I thought it was nothing and they were using our slipstream or something, so I didn't say anything, but now I seriously think it might be a problem." Erica chewed her lip nervously, so Stiles slid his hand into her hair, and Derek pulled her in for a brief but comforting hug. Then they fixed their minds back on the problem.

If there was one.

Stiles was really hoping for a mistaken blonde teenager.

They pulled over onto the hard shoulder, and waited, finally hissing out disappointed breaths when the car stopped behind them a few hundred yards away.

Derek swore darkly when Kali climbed out, stalking towards them like a, well, a wolf, hunting her prey. She was still creepily bare foot, her dark claws clacking eerily against the tarmac of the road. Derek ushered them all into the forest, and Stiles launched himself towards the van and yanked out a duffle bag, then hooped onto Derek's back. They rocketed into the woods after the pack, only stopping when Jackson popped up in front of them and gestured silently to the side.

They followed quietly, nodding appreciatively when they arrived at a large clearing well away from the road.

No noise would reach the oblivious humans trekking down the country.

Stiles dropped his duffle bag and crouched down beside it swiftly, pulling out various weapons and strapping them to himself. Allison was doing the same in the background, stringing her bow.

Dual barrelled pistols went into holsters at his hips, knives dipped in concentrated wolfsbane on his ankles, a small crossbow was swiftly fastened to his back, along with a large sword that Derek was seriously hoping his boyfriend knew how to use, and then Stiles drew out a shotgun, and began loading it with aconite bullets. He primed it grimly, and then gestured at the pack, using a movement worked out long ago, when the supernatural creatures first started popping up. They melted into the trees, clambering up them gracefully so Kali would be caught mostly by surprise. She would be able to smell location, but would have no idea of the height the pack were at.

Lydia, Danny and Allison were hoisted up gently, and sneakily left in such a way that it would be decidedly difficult for them to descend unassisted.

Derek crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Stiles, who pinned him with a glare that told Derek if he didn't move right now, he wouldn't have a very happy boyfriend. He reluctantly trudged off, but not before informing his scowling boyfriend in eyebrow-ese that he was not alright with this.

He climbed a large, thick trunked oak tree, concealing himself at a great height, digging his claws in for grip.

Then he waited, tense and uncomfortable with the sudden silence of the native wildlife.

Before long, the wolf members of the pack could hear the impact of Kali's feet hitting the ground, and her quickened breaths as she ran. Stiles pointed himself in the direction Derek had frantically waved, and brought the shotgun up, bracing it against his shoulder in a way that would combat the kick and not shatter his shoulder, just the way his father had taught him. Kali appeared in the clearing, and with an almighty crack, Stiles fired, and the bullets missed Kali by a fraction of an inch as she cartwheeled out of the way.

She landed, sprang at Stiles, who crouched, drew out a knife, and whipped it in her direction, again missing by a tiny amount. She somersaulted out of the way of the next knife, then landed in a crouch, chuckling.

"That's a lot of weapons for lil' old me." She purred. "Surely you won't need them all?"

Sties didn't answer, just drew out a pistol and fired it at her head. She shrieked, enraged, and hurled herself at him. He just sidestepped, and swiped his remaining knife up the length of her arm, opening her skin like butter.

Wisps of smoke curled up from her arm, as the wolfsbane burned into her flesh. She glared at the wound, turned back to face Stiles.

"Ah. Baby got first blood. He won't get second." Kali cooed.

Her eyes glowed alpha red, and her signature move was promptly executed perfectly. She hurtled through the air, feet first, twisting so her claws would tear through the soft skin at Stiles' throat.

Or would have done, had Derek not landed on her back.

A soft groan emitted from her throat, as pack members hurried to pin her down, and tie her up with chains. She thrashed and growled, but to no avail. Derek stepped off her back, and hurried over to Stiles, who had drawn his huge sword as Kali had struck.

He dropped it tip first, where it sank into the soft ground, and wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face in his chest. Derek caught Stiles in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked Stiles softly, drawing him away from the others a little. Stiles drew in a deep, steadying breath.

"Yeah, I just need a moment." His voice was muffled where he was pressed against his boyfriend. He folded his fingers into Derek's, breathing softly into his t shirt. Derek could feel the heat and life of his boyfriend and sighed, relieved that he was okay, and unhurt. He didn't even have a scratch.

"Never thought I would actually have to use what my dad taught me." He mumbled. Derek looked him in the eyes, and then pulled him in for a soft, reassuring kiss. Stiles dimly heard Kali gasp.

"They're together!?"

He was too busy being kissed within an inch of his life.

And enjoying it too.

_**Not a huge fanfare with this one, for some reason it felt more right to focus on the relationship dynamic between out favourite boyos.**_


	20. Deucalion

_**Oh god, this is probably really unhealthy, but I seem to have a serious thing for late night writing, especially when I don't feel so hot, so here y'all are.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Dydw i ddim yn berchen ar fasnachfraint hon.**_

_**Welsh disclaimer today.**_

"Stiles, run!" Derek roared, sprouting claws and fangs, and launching himself at Deucalion. The man in question had shifted into a huge black alpha, with glowing red eyes, and claws like kitchen knives. He caught Derek on them, and tossed him to the side, advancing on Stiles menacingly, growling low in the back of his throat, and stroking his claws against each other, sparks flying from them. Stiles raised an eyebrow from his position sprawled against a tree and swore loudly and profusely.

"Shit, shit, fuck, man, only comic book villains can spark their claws, for fuck sake man, that isn't supposed to happen in real life, and then again neither are werewolves, and why is this my life, fuck!" He scrambled to his feet and sprinted for the door, yelping when Derek hauled himself to his feet and threw himself into Deucalion's path, digging his claws into his chest and ripping out chunks of dense, dark fur and skin. Blood ran red down the alpha's chest in rivulets. The big wolf looked down at the his wound and chuckled eerily, as under their gazes the gashes closed up and left furless stripes on the chest of the man trying to kill them.

"Balls."

Stiles racked his brain frantically for a spell, attempting to recall the lessons Deaton had been giving him.

Sleep spell? Motionless spell?

Is there a 'blow him up and not have him be able to heal from it' spell? He wondered wryly, before settling on a freeze spell from Albania.

"Akull vendosen në kockat e tua, dhe chrysalise ju, ku ju qëndroni!" He yelled, swiping his hand through the air at Deucalion. A shower of ice crystals flew from his palm and encased their enemy in a thick layer of frozen water, leaving only his eyes able to move.

Stiles sagged from the sudden decrease in energy, and Derek caught him under the armpits.

"Are you okay?" He gasped, pulling Stiles close for a cuddle. Stiles leaned wearily into his worried boyfriend, and gave a tired nod.

"Just takes a bit of energy, that one." He mumbled. He propped his chin up on Derek's shoulder, staring at the frozen alpha werewolf behind them. Deucalion's eyes were flicking from him to Derek and back again, manic in their motion.

"You think he can get much more surprised?" Stiles snickered sleepily. Derek turned to look and chuckled abruptly.

"I dunno, I think we could probably freak him out a bit more if you hadn't just frozen him, but now you're too tired. Come on, lets get you home, or your dad is going to kill me." Derek nestled Stiles into his side, and directed them back to the car, buckling Stiles in like a child. Stiles bestowed a clumsy kiss on Derek's mouth, half asleep, and then snuggled himself into the seat, closing his eyes. Derek drove Stiles home, and by the time they arrived , his boyfriend was already asleep.

Rather than waking him, Derek just picked him up gently and carried him inside, running into the Sheriff, who was on his way out.

"Jesus, what happened?" There was a frown of consternation on his face.

"He's just sleeping." Derek said, before the man could start worrying. "We ran into Deucalion, and Stiles froze him. Literally, made ice fly out of his hand. It was kind of amazing. Took a lot of energy, though, and he fell asleep in the car." The Sheriff shook his head.

"Silly boy." He stroked a hand over Stiles' hair. "My brave, silly boy." He drew in a sharp breath. "Will you stay with him tonight? See if he's okay?" Derek nodded. He'd had no intention of leaving anyway.

"Sure. I'll make breakfast too, when you get back." The Sheriff's eyes crinkled merrily, the way Derek's mother's had when he was young.

They went their separate ways, the Sheriff to the station, and Derek to Stiles' room with his sleepy teenage cargo, gently laying Stiles on the bed and drawing the covers over him. He turned to sit in the chair, but a pale hand, with long, slim fingers, grasped his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, wolfman?" Stiles complained. "Come and be my space heater." Derek rolled his eyes, but toed off his shoes, peeled out of his jacket, shirt and jeans with no hesitation, and clambered into bed behind Stiles, plastering the younger boy against his chest quite happily. Stiles grinned and turned into his boyfriend, pressing his face into Derek's bare skin.

They were still asleep when the Sheriff got home in the morning, snuggled together like over affectionate puppies.

He couldn't quite bring himself to wake them.

_**Not entirely sure if this is my best chapter, but I think it turned out mostly okay so whatevs. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	21. Ethan

_**I've been finding it difficult to write lately, no inspiration, so when it hits I go a little nuts trying to get it down. Enjoy my manic scribbling.**_

_**This has sort of ended up out of order, I might have forgotten about the road trip. Um. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.**_

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his cinema chair, squinting at the bright screen. Stiles was staring avidly next to him, mouth hanging open as one of the characters back flipped over an exploding car, and punched one of her assailants in the face, then disembowelling it neatly.

His popcorn forgotten on his lap, Derek rolled his shoulders to try and alleviate the tension in them. Stiles was still transfixed on the final part of the film, and Derek was twitchy from being around the myriad smells and people he didn't know for so long. As soon as the final credits had rolled, he popped up out of his seat and waited impatiently for his boyfriend to finish languidly stretching.

Hang on a minute.

Stretching.

Stretching is good.

Derek's brain short circuited briefly as Stiles raised his arms above his head and leaned back slightly, his t shirt pulling up from his waistband a small amount, and revealing a small strip of pale skin, decorated with the purple red love bite Derek had left before they had got to the cinema. When he came back to himself Stiles was regarding him with a bemused expression on his face.

"You done, wolfman? 'Cos I gotta say, I don't particularly like the hungry expression on your face." He teased. "In fact, it looks a bit like you think a little bit of Stiles steak is a good idea. And I'm not cool with that, not really. I quite like all my bits and pieces where they are." Stiles, contrary to his words, had steadily grown closer to Derek until they were chest to chest, breathing each others air, and Stiles could have easily slide his arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Which is exactly what he didn't do.

Frustrated, Derek groaned and kissed Stiles on the neck as the teenager pulled him towards the doors of the screen they were in.

"I like your bits and pieces where they are, too." He mumbled. Stiles threw him a cheeky grin as he towed him towards the door of the cinema.

Abruptly he changed directions and barrelled into Danny, who had just entered with Ethan.

Uh-oh.

"Danny boy!" Stiles exclaimed, pulling Danny into an enthusiastic hug, which the technologically gifted boy returned just as eagerly. Derek and Ethan hung back a little, looking as confused as the other patrons of the establishment.

"What up, Stilinski!" Danny and Stiles immediately launched into a series of micro conversations about films, science, and as near as Derek could tell, the breeding patterns of horned toads.

He raised an eyebrow in his boyfriend's direction, chuckling fondly under his breath, stopping short when he heard Ethan doing the same.

They regarded each other suspiciously for a moment until their respective partners parted from their enthused repartee and simultaneously slipped a hand into the crook of their werewolf's elbow.

Ethan's eyebrows damn near flew off his face.

"Wait wait wait. You guys? Really?" Stiles cocked a hip camply and stared at the twin.

"Bitch, I will cut you."

Danny collapsed against Ethan in a flurry of giggles and Stiles grinned.

"Best...icebreaker...ever!" Danny managed to gasp out, bent double, clutching his aching gut. Derek snickered quietly, and eventually even Ethan cracked a smile.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, man, I just...Bit of a shock really." He apologised. "And for the record, I won't tell Aidan. He might use it against you." Stiles shrugged and thanked him.

"Enjoy your film, guys." With that Derek and Stiles left and made their way to Derek's Camaro.

"Well, that was interesting." Derek said quietly.

"Mm-hmm. Good to know Ethan isn't a raging psychopath like his brother. And Deucalion. And the whole alpha pack. And Stewie from family guy. And..." Stiles' next words were muffled by his boyfriend's insistent mouth.

"Let's go home." He said instead, when Derek had left him breathless, flushed and eager for more.

Derek responded by putting the car in gear and tearing out of the parking lot with a growl that he later blamed on the engine.

Danny teased him endlessly about the multiple purple bruises that littered his neck and collarbones the next morning.

Looks like the cinema was a good idea after all.


	22. Ennis

_**Half of this was written I don't know how long ago, and so I am unhappy with how some bits turned out, I think the overall consensus is that it doesn't suck balls, too much anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf.**_

Derek and Stiles lay in the grass, basking in the midday sunshine, arms wrapped around each other.

"Picnic dates are the best." Stiles mumbled into Derek's neck. Derek felt his lips turn up at the corners against his skin, and squeezed Stiles gently into his side.

"Mmm." He replied, blissfully happy. The rest of the pack were playing frisbee a little way off, and Derek was revelling in his chance to have Stiles all to himself for a while. They had been so busy in their road trip that they hadn't had the time to do anything other than sleep, eat and drive.

After the mess with Kali a few states ago, it was nice to relax.

So they fully intended on napping in the sun for a good long time, and then mosying back to the hotel to have sex.

The pack could damn well stay and play frisbee.

But of course the universe really likes to screw with them, because Stiles' phone rings.

The obnoxious ringer screeches out a silly song.

_Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck..._

"Stiles? Is your phone singing about llamas?" Derek furrows his brows and stares at the phone.

Stiles blushes a little but unrepentantly replies with an affirmative, before swiping the screen to answer the call, pressing the phone to his ear and sitting up a little in the circle of Derek's arms. The pack continue throwing the disc of fluorescent plastic in the background, shrieking excitedly and laughing as Allison snatches it out of the air, and Scott, with nothing to grab, loses his balance and falls flat on his face.

"Yello?" Stiles greets. On the other end of the line Derek can hear a male voice, raised slightly and panicked, firing words at Stiles.

"Woah, hang on a minute, hang on! Ethan! Eth- Ethan!" Stiles shouts over the other boy's hysterical voice.

_Ethan?_ Derek mouths at the suddenly sombre boy.

"Oh man. Okay well, thanks for letting us know man. No, no, don't be silly, it's not your fault. No Ethan, he was bound to find out sooner or later. No, really. How long? A couple of hours? Jeez. That's fast. Yeah. Okay, say hi to Danny for me." Stiles hangs up and runs a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. "No rest for the wicked, eh?" He chuckles self deprecatingly.

"What happened?"

"Ethan was on the phone to Danny, reminiscing about our 'gosh, Stiles and Derek are dating' run in at the cinema, and Ennis heard him. He thinks he has leverage now. So now he is on his way here, something about him wanting to make your life miserable? So he wants to kill me, as revenge." Derek's face darkened unhappily, and he pulled Stiles in close to him for a possessive kiss, drawn out until Stiles was gasping tiny breaths into his boyfriend's mouth. Derek breathed him in greedily, tightening his hands on Stiles' waist.

"No one but us is having anything to do with you." He snarled. "No one. Revenge be damned." He pressed another desperate kiss to Stiles' mouth. Stiles knotted his hands in Derek's hair and pulled slightly, grinning into the kiss as Derek gasped quietly.

"I should be all 'someone wants to kill me' boy more often if it gets this reaction out of you." Stiles chuckled breathlessly. Derek snarled, words a far cry from being adequate in expressing his feelings on the matter.

The pack had stopped playing frisbee, and were staring in concern at their alpha and Stiles. Derek battled his wolf with difficulty. The animal was going crazy at the thought of someone taking what was his, theirs. Eventually, the wolf subdued, stopped fighting to get out, and vibrating with tension, Derek recounted the tale to the pack.

"Right, so we have to get somewhere defensible, right?" Jackson said. Lydia looked at him, surprised. He gave an uncomfortable shrug. "What?" Lydia just shook her head.

"How about my parents' cabin? It's not far from here, actually." She examined her fingernails and pursed her lips.

"Lydia, drive us to the cabin, Allison, we need supplies, do you know anyone local?" Allison was already dialling, turning away to hear better. She shot them a quick smile, and then walked off, talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Pete? Yeah, I need a favour. It's pretty urgent..." Her voice trailed away as she wandered to the van. Scott followed her, keeping an eye out.

"Boyd, Isaac, Erica, I need you to get food supplies." Boyd and Erica nodded, and turned on their heels, walking with purpose towards the wal-mart that was down the road. Isaac shot them a nervous look, but remained with them, wrapping his arms around himself and staring somewhere in the vicinity of Derek's chin. Sighing, Derek pulled him in for a hug, tangling his fingers into the boy's soft hair, and rocking him slightly.

"It's okay, 'Zac. You can stay with us." Jackson and Lydia headed for the van, and Stiles had spent the time packing up their picnic basket and blanket. The three of them headed to the van, clambering in and nestling close together. They pulled onto the highway after collecting the others, and Allison pointed out directions to her friend's place to pick up supplies.

They stopped outside a nondescript house in the suburbs. Allison hopped out and returned five minutes later, several heavy looking black bags slung about her person. She piles them up between the seats, and buckled her seatbelt.

"Pete says if we need refills then we can get him to run them down to a halfway point." Derek nodded, clutching Stiles closer, who had a lap full of anxious, curly haired werewolf.

They spent the hour long ride to Lydia's cabin in a state of nervous tension.

When they finally pulled up outside the large wooden cabin, they unpacked the van quickly and efficiently, depositing the gear in the appropriate places and making sure everyone knew where everything was. Once finished, Stiles asked Lydia to take him for a tour of the land her parents owned around the cabin. They disappeared, Stiles shouldering a bag of, as far as Derek knew, explosives, and Lydia began explaining how much land there was.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Ennis is an hour away from you. Ethan x._

He forwarded the message to Stiles, and seconds later received a confirmation that he and Lydia were almost done.

Ten minutes later, they had returned, and Derek had enveloped Stiles in a protective, comforting embrace, cradling his head against his muscular chest and tangling his fingers in Stiles' longer hair.

"Hey. We'll be okay. We'll kick grumpy wolf's ass, and send him crawling back bloody, beaten, and unlikely to try again, and if that isn't enough, we'll kill him. Okay?" Stiles stared at Derek, portraying calm confidence. Derek suddenly felt a rush of deep affection, and captured him in a deep, long, passionate kiss. Stiles made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Derek clutched at his hips, pulling him closer.

They go inside to wait.

Ennis arrives, he tries to kill Stiles, but Jackson does some cool kung-fu move that he saw on tv, and Lydia uses her axe with the pink bejewelled handle to separate his body and head.

Then she kicked him for good measure.

They tell Ethan, and pile back into the van.

Much less drama than they expected.

Maybe their luck was finally starting to look up.

A week later, when they are relaxing on a beach in the sunshine, Stiles teases Derek for worrying so much.

Derek is just relieved that Ennis' head is in somewhere in the ocean right now, far away from here.

Courtesy of Lydia, and her love of sparkly sharp objects.

No one saw _that _coming(!)


	23. Aidan

_**So I went for a job interview and it went so well that I decided to write some more.**_

_**Disclaimer: Vouz le vouz couchez avec moi ce soir.**_

Derek and Stiles were lounging in their motel room, the rest of the pack exploring the city. They were lazily making out, trading soft kisses, and, clichéd though it was, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"You taste like chocolate." Stiles whispered. Derek smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

The phone rang.

Derek and Stiles swore loudly, colourfully and in tandem.

Stiles snatched up the phone and snapped into the receiver.

"What?" He paled rapidly.

"Stiles? Babe, what is it?"

"Aidan? Why are you calling me?" Stiles asked carefully.

Derek concentrated on his hearing and zoned in on the man on the other end of the line.

"...and he forbade Ethan and I to become the bigger wolf, because we're more powerful that way, and I decided I was sick of it, the helplessness, and the killing and so Ethan and I want to switch sides. And join your pack, if you let us."

Stiles' mouth dropped open, his eyes unblinking. Derek eased the phone from his slack hand, and pressed it to his ear.

"Aidan?" He rumbled. Aidan sucked in a breath on the other of the line.

"De-Derek?"

He replied with an affirmative.

"Deucalion just killed Kali. Ethan and I don't want to be part of the pack any more, and he won't let us shift into our wolf form, so, we decided we want to take him down, to help you take him down, and maybe, if you let us, join your pack?" He rushed out.

Derek considered.

"Okay."

"R-really?" Aidan stammered.

"Yeah."

"Thanks man, so much."

"Meet us at the house tomorrow."

"Us?"

"Me, and Stiles."

"Wait, why Stiles?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, and he is important to me." He hung up abruptly.

"Why?" Stiles stared at him.

"Because I could tell how scared he was. Even over the phone I could hear his heartbeat." He sighed. Stiles slowly nodded, and tipped forward until he was leaning on his boyfriend's chest.

They fell asleep like that, and were joined by the rest of the pack.

_**Ugh, I don't like this chapter and Aidan is definitely out of character but I can't think how else to do it so I'll post this anyway.**_


End file.
